羽矢子的復仇
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 高難度任務 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 黑暗覺醒 * 活動時間: 10/5/18 16:00 - 10/12/18 15:59 (UTC+8) Challenge the boss in this high difficulty dungeon and enrich your party with the bountiful rewards that can be obtained during this limited-time event! 戰鬥資訊 Trust Moogle |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 羽矢子 |drop = }} Boss Info Abilities * Spirit Burn: Magic* damage (6x) to all enemies. Hybrid damage (1x) as MP drain (50%) to all enemies. Decrease DEF/MAG/SPR (40%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Intimidating Gaze: Dark magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Inflict petrify (100%) to all enemies. * Maniacal Slash: Physical damage (3x) to all enemies. Physical damage (1x) as HP drain (150%) to all enemies. * Deadly Thrust: Physical* damage (9x) to one enemy. Hybrid damage (1x) as MP drain (150%) to one enemy. * Cursed Mind: Magic damage (9x) to one enemy. Inflict berserk (+0% ATK) for 3 turns to one enemy. * Growl: Mitigate magic damage taken (100%) for 1 turn to caster (cannot be dispelled) Attack Pattern * Pre-emptive attack: ** Spirit Burn ** Cursed Mind (to highest SPR unit) ** Intimidating Gaze ** Ends turn * Threshold attacks ** 50% HP: *** Cursed Mind (to highest SPR unit) *** Continues with the attack pattern for that turn ** 30% HP: *** Maniacal Slash *** Continues with the attack pattern for that turn * On turn 2, 5, 8, etc: Growl * Remaining attacks are dependent on the HP threshold ** >50% HP: *** Spirit Burn (15% chance; max of 1/turn) *** Intimidating Gaze (17%) *** Deadly Thrust (27.2%) *** Normal attacks (40.8%) ** 50% - 30% HP *** Cursed Mind (10% chance) *** Spirit Burn (13.5%; max of 1/turn) *** Maniacal Slash (15.3%) *** Intimidating Gaze (12.2%) *** Deadly Thrust (14.7%; to highest MAG unit) *** Normal attacks (34.3%) ** <30% HP *** Cursed Mind (10% chance) *** Intimidating Gaze (13.5%) *** Spirit Burn (15.3% chance; max of 1/turn) *** Maniacal Slash (24.5%) *** Deadly Thrust (36.7%; to highest MAG unit) Tips * 參考討論 * Hasiko has a pre emptive turn where she casts AoE MP drain, ST berserk and AoE Petrify. * Gear all your units with petrify resistance. * Suggested roles: ** To counteract RNG MP drains: MP battery that can AoE restore fixed MP (e.g. Ayaka, Lotus Mage Fina, Maritime Strategist Nichol, Ace). *** The unit must be geared for high DEF/SPR/MP to prevent Hasiko from draining all their MP. ** To tank the Berserk: Unit with up to 100% passive draw attacks (e.g. Snow, Barusa, Cagnazzo, Marquis de Léon with Yellow Balloon, Moogle Plushie, K Producer's Jacket). ** ATK/MAG breaker ** Magic damage dealer (chainer/finisher) ** Physical damage dealer (chainer, niche ) * Completing the missions, "No items" and "No limit bursts" may prove difficult against the MP drain every turn. The following are suggestions on how to fulfill the missions in two runs. ** No limit bursts: accomplished by Minor Scroll of Recovery, Greater Scroll of Recovery, or using the Salve trick. ** No items: accomplished by fixed MP restore LB, such as Rosa. References * Stats and AI parse by aEnigmatic Videos Youtube